


Lilacs

by mythicalmonochrome



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmonochrome/pseuds/mythicalmonochrome
Summary: Link wasn't someone Rhett could forget, even if the wind chose to take him tomorrow.





	Lilacs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @matrimus for the quick beta read on this drabble!

Rhett opened his eyes to the familiar starlit dim filling his room, silver slivers of moonlight creeping through the windowpane. Turning to his sound asleep lover, he wrapped one arm around Link's waist, his palm pressing gently against the warm skin of his chest, feeling the subtle shift of muscle with each exhale and inhale. Rhett lost himself in his surroundings, drinking in the sight of the man that lay beside him.

The city lights reflected subtly on Link's olive skin, his resting body lying peacefully in Rhett's embrace. Rhett's lips caressed Link's shoulder as he moved his hand to rest over Link's heart; the feeling relaxed him. The faint thumping softly pounded in Rhett's ear, steadily matching the rhythm against his palm. A sleepy hum escaped from Link's mouth, vibrating against Rhett's fingers and cheek, and he let out a quiet sigh of his own in response.

The sensation of Link's heart pounding away was an unfortunate reminder to Rhett that Link's existence was only temporary, as was his. But that existence was the single most important part of him, and he'd came to accept this would all be over one day, leaving behind an impression of spoken word and memories that wouldn't dare to fade away. He was a different kind of person to Rhett. Link wasn't someone Rhett could forget, even if the wind chose to take him tomorrow. Like those lilac days when the sun was tolerable but still strong enough that he could feel its presence, its mark, slowly impressing itself on his body.

Rhett nuzzled against Link's chest, sleepily planting soft kisses all over his neck and face, his movements slowing down to a halt, relishing in the moment.

Link had fallen asleep now, head buried in the crook of Rhett's neck. Rhett ran a gentle hand through Link's tousled hair, lightly scratching his scalp to ease him through his slumber.

Rhett could hear the slow breathing, the rise and fall of Link's chest, constantly reminding him that he was alive. 

And for that, he was thankful.


End file.
